Life is playing games with your heart
by PailysAndBrittanasDaughter
Summary: Spencer walks in on her sister doing something horrible, and now she has to pick up the pieces. Couples are: Spoby,Paily,Haleb and Ezria.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer came home in the middle off the night , she heard Melissa yelling at her little daughter Taylor. Spencer walked into Taylors room and saw how Melissa slapped Taylor across the face. The five months old baby cried harder.

"YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH MELISSA!" Spencer angrily said and picked Taylor up, she rubbed the little girls back.

"I HATE HER SO MUCH! She ruined my life!"Melissa yelled.

"You can have her!" The older Hasting sister added angrily.

"I am glad you say that." Spencer said and walked to over to get Taylors bag, she put some clothes in it and made her way out of the house with the little baby.

"I will send you the adoption papers!" Melissa yelled after her sister.

"THANKS!" Spencer huffed but then calmed down for Taylors sake. She put the baby into her carseat and then drove to Tobys house, she knocked on the door.

"Spence what is wrong?" Toby asked worried and let Spencer step inside.

"Melissa was hurting Taylor when I walked in. She just slapped her because Taylor was crying." Spencer said sadly and kissed Taylors forehead.

"Oh my god. You two can stay here of course. We will lay Taylor in the middle of us okay?!" Toby kissed his girlfriend.

"Thanks a lot." Spencer yawned softly.

"Oh and she will send me the adoption paper here." Spencer added.

"So this is pretty serious." Toby said.

"Yeah." Spencer shrugged.

"I am here for both of you. " Toby nodded his head.

"Thanks." The young woman yawned again.

"Let´s get us three in bed." Toby said. Spencer nodded and they all laid down in Tobys bed. Soon the three were asleep.

"I will feet her!" Toby answered as Taylor started to cry in the middle of the night, which woke both Toby and Spencer up.

"Are you sure?" Spencer groggily asked her boyfriend. Toby nodded his head.

"Yes I am sure about that!" Toby smiled and scooped Taylor into his arms. He then walked downstairs with her to make a bottle for the little girl. He then was feeding her and after he had burped her he walked back upstairs and gently laid a sleeping Taylor next to his sleeping girlfriend. He then got back to sleep.

The next morning Toby got up and put a new diaper on Taylor. He then made her a bottle and fed her. Spencer came downstairs fully dressed and ready to meet up with Hanna, Emily and Aria at Emilys house.

"Morning baby!" Toby kissed Spencer.

"Morning." She said smiling and scooped Taylor into her arms.

"Are you ready to meet up with my friends?" Spencer asked Taylor in baby voice and the little girl grinned sheepishly.

"Aww cute." Toby laughed. Spencer kissed him and then took Taylors diaper bag and stuff bunny before walking to Emilys house.

She knocked onto the door of Emilys house and was greeted by Emily seconds later.

"Hi Spence. Is Melissa sick? Or why do you have Taylor with you?" Emily asked confused and let Spencer step inside with the baby in her arms.

"No…well yes. She is sick but not like flu sick if you know what I mean. She was hurting Taylor when I got home so I took her with me to Tobys house. And now Melissa wants me to adopt her because she hates Taylor. I am a little nervous about that, I mean I just turned 18 and I am worried that I am not a good caretaker for her." Spencer blurted out.

"Oh wow!" Was everything Emily could say. They walked into Emilys room together. Paige was there too. She was talking to Hanna about school. Aria was texting someone on the phone, that someone was probably Ezra ,Spencer thought.

"Hey girls!" Spencer said. The three girls looked at her.

"Hi Spence!" Hanna looked confused at Taylor.

"Long Story!" Spencer just said and sat down, she then told the story to the girls. They were all pretty shocked.

"Oh wow!" Hanna answered.

"That´s what I said!" Emily nodded her head. Taylor soon got hungry so she started to whimper.

"Oh baby sorry I forgot to prepare you a bottle. I am going to make you one now!" Spencer announced. Spencer sat Taylor in Hanna´s lap but Taylor wasn´t really happy about that.

"She doesn´t like me." Hanna was a little sad about that.

"She likes you she is just getting sick" Spencer explained. Hanna sat Taylor in Paiges lap because of the word sick. She didn´t want to take the chance of getting sick. Paige just shook her head at Hanna and stroke Taylors little hands which calmed the little girl down. Taylor smiled up to Paige, while Spencer walked into the kitchen.

"Aww you are so good with babies!" Emily told her girlfriend smiling.

"Thanks,I was watching my little sister for my parents when she was younger." Paige explained. After Spencer walked back upstairs with the bottle, she had fed the little girl. Soon after Spencer had burped Taylor, the little girl fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer walked into school the next day, she had no Babysitter so she had to take Taylor to school with her. She walked to Hannas locker where the other three girls stood. Taylor was smiling when she saw Paige.

"Hi cutie pie!" Paige said and stroke Taylors tiny fingers. Taylor grabbed Paiges hand and tried to put it into her mouth. The girls were laughing.

"She totally likes you!" Spencer said to Paige.

"I like her too!" Paige answered with a smile.

"You sure you are allowed to bring a baby to school?" Hanna asked.

"I don´t have a choice." Spencer told Hanna and sighed.

"I just have two hours of school and then swim practice but after that I can take her home with me." Paige offered.

"That would be so great Paige, you would save my life." Spencer answered. Taylor was looking around the school hallways with a lot of interest.

"Okay then I take her for today." Paige said excited.

"Aww babe I love how excited you get over babies!" Emily answered giggling and kissed Paiges nose.

"You two are adorable." Spencer told them. Paige and Emily were both blushing.

"Thanks." Emily said.

After Paige had finished swim practice she walked outside to the tables and scooped Taylor into her arms.

"Tell Em that I am on my way home now and when she is finished with her doctors appointment that she can come over?" Paige told Spencer and Spencer nodded her head.

"Sure. And thanks again." Spencer answered. Paige smiled and walked away with Taylor in her Arms.

Hanna drove Emily to her doctors appointment because Emilys car was at the tire shop. Hanna waited in the car for Emily to return and read a magazine. Spencer was still in school. And Toby was out of town because he was planning a surprise for Spencer and for Taylor. Aria was in Ezras office. The two were making out.

Paige sat on her bed with Taylor in her Arms. She was feeding the adorable baby.

"Is that yummy Tay?" Paige asked as she held the bottle in her hands.

"Who is this?" Paige ten year old sister Molly wanted to know.

"This is Taylor. She is Spencers niece but she will adopt her soon and then she is Spencers daughter." Paige explained to her little sister.

"That sounds a little weird." Molly answered.

"Why that?" Paige wanted to know.

"Because why would Spencers sister allow Spencer to adopt her baby?" The ten year old asked.

"Melissa is a bad person that´s why." Paige said.

"Oh okay." Molly nodded her head and walked out to open the door for Emily because she rang the doorbell.

"Hi Molly." Emily answered.

"Hi Emily, my sister is in her room with a baby." Molly explained. Emily laughed.

"Good to know Molly." Emily said and walked upstairs.

"Hi baby." Emily whispered because Taylor was asleep.

"Hi babe" Paige whispered back.

"How is Taylor?" Emily asked.

"She Is fine, she wasn´t even crying after her first nap." Paige told her girlfriend.

"That is god to hear." Emily answered and pecked Paiges lips softly.

Spencer drove to Paiges house after school to pick Taylor up. She really missed her little girl. Spencer smiled as she thought about Taylor , she really loved the tiny girl like it was her biogical child. Well at least they share DNA. She parked her car in front of Paige´s house and knocked on the door. Molly opened it for her.

"Hi. The baby is upstairs." Molly said and walked away. Spencer walked upstairs.

"Hi Ems, Hi Paige." Spencer said smiling and scooped an happy looking Taylor into her arms.

"Hello Spence." Paiges answered.

"Hi Taylor, I love you cutie pie." Spencer said in baby voice. Taylor smiled and grabbed Spencers nose with her tiny hands. Paige and Emily were laughing and Spencer giggled.

"So cute." Emily answered.

"Aww my cute girl." Spencer kissed Taylors nose. Taylor yawned softly and cuddled closer into Spencers Body.

"It Is time to go I guess. Thanks again for watching her Paige." Spencer said her goodbye to Emily and Paige and walked to her car. She put Taylor into her car seat and buckled her up. She then drove home. Toby greeted them at the door.

"I have a surprise for Taylor and you!" He said and kissed his girlfriend.

"Oh and what?" Spencer asked, she was excited now. He lead her to his room. Spencer had brought some baby stuff like blankets and he even put some pictures of Winnie the Pooh and Dora the explorer onto the wall.

"Oh my god. Thanks Toby it is awesome." Spencer was crying happy tears. Taylor looked around in excitement. She tried to grab one of the stuff animals from the Bed. Toby laughed and gave it to her.

"Everything for you and Taylor." Toby smiled and whipped away his girlfriends tears. Taylor yawned softly.

"It is time for bed baby girl." Spencer explained and changed Taylors diaper before laying her down in her new crib. Toby kissed Taylors nose and sang her to sleep. Two minutes later she was snoring softly. Toby and Spencer were cuddling on the bed and soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hanna had gotten into a huge argument with Caleb, Spencer was angry about Toby acting like a jerk. The first three weeks of living together went great , but then Toby ignored Taylors crying at night so Spencer always had to get up. Now all the girls sat at The Brew. Spencer laid Taylor down in her car seat.

"I can´t believe that Caleb will move to Ravenswood. That isn´t fair!" Hanna said with a huff.

"It is just for two months Hanna." Aria told her.

"Yeah but still. I love him and this is such a long time." Hanna said sadly.

"We are here for you Hanna!" Emily told her. Hanna smiled a little.

"Thanks Em." Hanna answered. Taylor tried to pull her socks off of her feet.

"No no baby girl the socks need to be on your feet." Spencer said and put the socks back onto her daughters feet. Taylor was grinning from ear to ear.

"Aww you are so adorable." Emily tickled Taylors tiny hands. Paige walked in and kissed Emily gently.

"Hi baby, Hi girls. Hi cutie pie!" Paige kissed Taylors hands. Taylor gurgled happily.

"Hi Paige!" Hanna said.

"Hey." Aria and Hanna were waving at her. Emily and Spencer were smiling softly.

"I love this little girl!" Paige told her dreamily. Emily giggled.

"I can tell!" Emily said. Taylor yawned and start to suck on her pacifier.

"I don´t understand why Toby basically ignores Taylor, I mean look how adorable she is." Aria smiled at the cute little baby.

"I am pretty mad at him." Spencer answered truthfully.

"Do you wanna stay at my house? I mean I am sure you don´t wanna go back to Tobys house or to your familys house where Melissa lives." Paige asked and bite her bottom lip. Emily looked at Paige confused because of how her girlfriend was acting.

"Are you sure?" Spencer wanted to know and stroke Taylors hand. Taylor fell asleep with a yawn.

"Yes I am, Emily and I can help you with Taylor then." Paige answered and looked at Taylor.

" you!" Spencer said smiling shyly. Emily looked back and forth between her best friend and her girlfriend. Their behavior was far from normal , but she didn´t say anything to them because she didn´t wanted to start a fight.

"No problem!" Paige answered and sat down next to Emily, she then took her girlfriends hand. Spencer looked at them and sighed a little.

"You okay Spence?" Aria asked. Spencer nodded her head.

"Yes I am just a little tired, had a rough night!" Spencer answered and stroke Taylors tiny fingers.

"Do you want me to take her next weekend so you can relax a little? I mean Ezra and I wanted to go to the Zoo with Malcolm." Aria offered.

"That would be great Aria!" Spencer looked at her thankful.

"Okay then she will sleep over at Auntie Arias and Uncle Ezras house!" She said smiling.

"Thanks again Aria!" Spencer hugged her best friend and smiled softly.

"No problem, I really love the little one." Aria smiled softly at the little girl. Melissa walked into The Brew and walked over to Spencer.

"Have you signed the papers?" Melissa asked annoyed.

"Yes, I already have sent them to my lawyer so he would give them to you!" Spencer said and picked Taylor up to hold her close. Taylor cuddled closer into Spencers body.

"Good. You don´t have to hold her, I don´t want her back!" Melissa told her sister and raced out.

"WOW." Was all Hanna could say. The other girls were nodding their heads in agreement.

"I am glad I am officially and legal Taylors mommy soon." Spencer said and kissed Taylors tiny fingers.

"You are a good mom to her!" Paige answered.

"Thanks." Spencer blushed a little and the other girls were giggling.

"Aww Spence you are red like a tomato." Hanna laughed and turned red herself.

"You are not looking any better right now Hanna!" Spencer told her and blushed even more.

"Oh." Hanna looked down and turned even redder then Spencer.

"Now you two are both red like hell!" Aria giggled.

"Aria is right!" Emily said grinning. They talked a little more before they all went home. Well Spence went home with Paige, like Emily did.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer was showing Paige´s younger sister Molly how to feed Taylor.

"She is so tiny." Molly said.

"Yeah, that is because she is just a baby." Spencer answered and stroke Taylors cheek. Paige and Emily walked in.

"Aww, Molly don´t think about babies right now. You are to young." Paige joked.

"You need a boy to have a baby and boys are yucky!" Molly answered ,she was really grossed out right now. Paige,Emily and Spencer were laughing at the ten years old behaviour. Molly walked out and into her room.

"I will cook some dinner for us okay? And after Taylor is in bed we can watch a movie together girls." Paige answered.

"Sounds good." Spencer said and burped Taylor before stroking her daughters stomach. Taylor yawned softly and fell asleep.

"Looks like Taylor is ready for bed already." Emily answered smiling. Spencer giggled and laid Taylor down on the bed in the guest room lying Pillows and blankets around Taylor so she wouldn´t fall of the bed in case she would start to turn around.

"Night Princess Mommy loves you." Spencer said and kissed Taylors forehead before walking out. Paige was cooking dinner for them while Emily and Spencer were talking about A.

"I am surprised that A hasn´t send me any ." Spencer answered.

"A is planning something, Spence. I am sure about that." Emily told her best friend.

"Yeah probably." Spencer answered and jumped up when she heard Taylor crying. She ran upstairs and saw a person with black hoodie and a mask hovering over her little girl.

"STEP AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" she yelled angrily and in panic. Emily and Paige were running in.

"Shit." Paige said. The mysterious person took Taylor from the bed and jumped out of the window with her. Spencer screamed and wanted to jump after them but Emily and Paige stopped her and pulled her close.

"Shh Spencer I will call the police just calm down." Emily answered. Spencer fell onto the floor crying.

"My baby. I can´t calm down this person stole my baby." Spencer cried and Paige held her close while Emily called the police.

An hour later Aria and Hanna were also at Paiges house, so was the police. Spencer, Emily and Paige had to tell the police what had happened and they promised them that they will look for Taylor right now and they will start to check Spencers sister Melissa and Toby. Because for the police , it was possible that one of them took Taylor because they wanted to hurt Spencer with that , and Spencer hoped they were right because if A has Taylor she will probably won´t get her little girl back. At least not alive. The police left and the girls were trying to calm Spencer down.

"Hanna and I will look for her okay." Paige said and the two walked out and tried to find Taylor. Oh and Hanna called Caleb for help and he raced to them with his car in like an hour.


End file.
